1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening structure, and more particularly to a fastening structure for an expansion card.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to expand the functions of personal computers, servers, notebook computers, and the like, expansion cards can be connected via expansion slots of the computers. For example, display cards, network cards, sound cards, memory cards, or television cards are connected via PCI slots or PCI-E slots.
In the past, in order to fasten an expansion card into a case of a computer, after an expansion card 10 is inserted into an expansion slot ST, a screw 122 is required to pass through a bending portion 12a of a baffle 12 and to be threaded into a screw hole 120h of a bracket 120, as shown in FIG. 1. In this case, a securing tool is needed and the screw may be lost after being screwed off. A tooless fastening structure for an expansion card becomes another development solution.
However, in all such fastening structures, a back plate 140 of the case is required to be additionally provided with the bracket 120. As a result, the manufacturing cost of the case is increased. What's worse, the bracket has a concave shape toward inside the case, and thus the case cannot be made flat and the appearance thereof is also affected.